This invention pertains generally to wearing apparel and more particularly to a pair of pants or trousers provided with a cut out portion or opening in the seat or hip portion thereof, which opening is completely concealed from view by the outer fabric portion of the trouser's hip pocket.
Over the years there have been numerous developments in the construction of wearing apparel such as pants and trousers. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,368 entitled "Wearing Apparel", issued to Lam on Aug. 13, 1974. This patent taught a conventional pair of pants or trousers in which the seat or rear portion is provided with apertures, openings or cut out portions therein, thereby exposing the wearer's skin or garment disposed beneath the trousers. In a modified form, a cover member is detachably connected to the seat of the trousers to cover the cut out portions.
Within the wearing apparel art there have also been developments in the construction of pockets for use on pants or trousers. Traditionally pockets have served primarily as a means of carrying articles of many and varied descriptions.
The present invention comprises wearing apparel in the form of a pair of trousers or pants having front and rear portions defining a waist portion and a pair of trouser leg members. The rear portion of the pants or trousers is provided with a hip portion disposed between the waist portion and the leg members. The hip portion includes a hip pocket comprised of a fabric portion disposed on the hip portion to define an opening along the top of the pocket for accessing the interior of the pocket. Within the interior of the pocket, and completely concealed from view by the fabric portion of the pocket, is a second opening through the hip portion of the trousers which communicates with the interior of the trousers between the front and rear portions. In one embodiment the pocket is sewn on a slant, in the sense that the top of the pocket is slanted towards the center seam of the rear portion and the bottom of the pocket is directed generally outwardly away from the center seam. To keep the pocket closed any number of closure means may be optionally provided. Such closure means would include a strip of velcro on the inside of the pocket fabric portion for engaging with a corresponding strip disposed on the hip portion of the trousers immediately beneath the pocket along the top edge thereof. Alternatively, buttons, snaps, or the like may be employed to hold the pocket closed. Furthermore, the pocket may be provided with an optional flap portion for covering the opening along the top portion of the pocket. The flap portion may or may not be provided with a closure means. In another embodiment the top of the pocket is substantially parallel to the waist portion and may or may not include optional closure means or optional pocket flaps.